On Fire
by babyphd
Summary: Jed's fear of fire is based on an incident in his childhood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Abbey, whatcha doing?" Jed grinned into the phone knowing full well what she was doing. They had already been talking for ten minutes, each trying to get the other one aroused. Jed felt the tightness in his groin and he hoped Abbey was in similar distress. But relief was not going to come through the phone lines.

A deep growl came back through the phone line. "Ohhh, why do you say those things? You've been gone two weeks and I'm horney."

"Why on earth are you feeling that way? Haven't you utilized some of the services of all those good looking Secret Service men that follow you around? I mean, have you ever seen their expressions when you show up in one of those sexy gowns of yours, you know the ones I'm talking about. Let me think, the red one with the glittery stuff comes to mind. You know the one you wore to the French President's dinner last month? The one where your breasts were trying to escape from that very, very tight bodice?"

"Jed Bartlet! You should be ashamed of yourself. The agents are taught not to react to anything we do or wear."

"Well, you didn't see the looks that escaped from their eyes when they saw you come down the staircase. I know. I saw them for myself."

"Jed! Stop that. Let's get back to the more important things. When will you be home?"

"We have one more stop on this Asian tour and with travel time I should arrive home sometime Saturday morning. I think the estimated arrival time will be about 3 am. Going to meet me at the airport?"

"Hell no. But if you behave yourself, I might meet you when you get home. And there might be something special for you. Don't open the door too wide. I would hate for the agents to get a glimpse of what I'll NOT be wearing."

Jed groaned. "Oh hell. I'm going to jump you through these phone lines right now."

"I wish you would. Then I could get some relief."

As someone knocked on the door to the Presidential suite, Jed was quickly brought back to reality. "Yes?"

"Sir?" Leo stuck his head in. "The motorcade is ready."

Jed waved acknowledgement and the door shut once again. "Listen I have to go. You just remember that promise of yours, okay? And I'll try to get home sooner. I love you."

"I love you too. Now it's my bedtime. But first a cold shower will be required."

They both laughed. They each knew the only true relief would have to wait. "Gotta go. Behave."

"Jed, I will. And you do the same. I've seen some of those women staffers look at you as well."

Another knock on the door brought an exasperated Chief of Staff's face around the door. "Sir! We have to go."

"Okay. Okay. Bye Abbey. I'll be home real soon."

Jed hung up the phone and made his way to the door. "I was talking with Abbey. Let's go."

Barely whispering, Leo responded "Figures."

Jed turned back around and grinned. "Did you say something?"

"Oh no sir. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An exhausted President finally reentered his hotel suite at 1 am Malaysia time. Worn out from the day long meeting and the state dinner that seemed to go on forever, all Jed wanted was to get undressed and get in the bed. Looking at the clock and calculating time back in Washington, he realized that he could call Abbey and get her in the office. But Jed quickly squashed that idea. He was so tired that all he wanted was the bed. His final stop was Japan and he had to be more rested than he certainly was now.

He quickly fell into a deep, exhausting sleep.

Suddenly, Jed woke with a start as the hotel klaxons were screaming. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought as he grabbed his glasses. He then noticed the smoke swirling through the room.

In an instant, Ron in his hastily thrown on blue jeans and open necked shirt came crashing into the room. "Sir, follow me. There's a fire just below us." Jed grabbed his robe and followed the head of his security team. "Where are the sprinklers, Ron?"

"I don't know. Come on."

Ron headed out into the hall only to be met with thicker black smoke and the agents waiting in the hall coughing even while trying to cover their mouths. Jed started to cough as the acidy of the smoke reach his lungs. His eyes were watering and his vision was getting poorer as the smoke increased. "Ron,…" cough cough . "Ron, can we get out?"

"I'm trying sir. Let's go back into your room and get some wet cloths." Ron grabbed Jed's arm and pulled him back into the suite. Ron ran to the bathroom and soaked some towels and brought them back to the President. "Here, cover your mouth with this. I'm sure we will get out in just a short time."

"How about…," cough cough '"blocking the door frame with these?" cough cough 

"Won't work. It's in the ventilation system." cough cough Ron began to feel faint but fought hard. He couldn't leave the President in this much danger. There had to be a way out.

Jed was well aware of the seriousness of the situation. He began to feel his heart race and his breath came in short gasps. 'Hell, this is not the time for a panic attack' he thought. But his body refused to listen to him. When he began to shake, he knew that he was having flashbacks to the fire that almost killed him as a child.

Ron watched the President's eyes glaze over and knew then he was losing his protecee. "Sir! Stay with me." Ron shook the President's shoulder in an attempt to maintain consciousness. "Sir!"

But the smoke had become too much for Jed to handle and he slipped into unconsciousness as the carbon monoxide built up in his blood. Soon, Ron also lost consciousness. The two men slumped on the floor, both unconscious, both having awaited rescue that wasn't coming.

"_Jed!" _

"_Jed! Where are you?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As a ten year old, Jed loved playing on his grandfather's farm. Away from his always angry father, he could be just a child, a child with no restrictions and could allow his imagination to run wild. He could make mistakes without fearing the punishment. He loved the freedom and the happy memories that the farm brought.

He had two favorite spots. The pond down by the lower pasture was always a safe haven where he could play pirates and act as if he owned the world. Iced over in the winter, he could then skate to his heart's delight and dream one day of maybe Olympic glory. Well maybe not a gold medal, but maybe he would be good enough to skate for his beloved Boston Bruins.

His other favorite spot was the barn and its sweet smelling hay. In the fall with fresh hay in the loft, he would lay for hours dreaming of his future life. He wanted to be a teacher, just like his Dad. But in his world he would be loving and encouraging to his students and would give them every opportunity to grown into adulthood under his tutelage. Not like his father who bullied and yelled at anyone who didn't achieve the goals he had set for them.

Some days he would share his secret places with his older brother but most of the time he used the farm as an escape.

"Jed! JED! Come here."

"Right away, Grandma. I'm coming!"

Jed slid down the ladder in the hayloft and ran back to the farmhouse. He quickly took the steps and fell into his grandmother's waiting arms. "Sorry, Grandma. I was just daydreaming in the barn."

Grandma Bartlet ran her hands through her young grandson's blonde hair. "I know that's your favorite place, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I just feel like myself there. The smells, the feeling of the hay against my skin. Yeah, that and the pond are absolutely the best places here."

"Josiah, should my feelings be hurt? I would have thought that my kitchen would have been your favorite place. Especially when those chocolate chip cookies are coming out of the oven and they're hot and gooey?"

"Well, maybe the kitchen under those circumstances."

Grandma grinned. "And that big feather bed upstairs, don't you like that as well?"

Jed grinned. He knew his grandmother was teasing him and he loved her all the more for that. "Well-ll, now come to think of that, yeah I love that big feather bed."

"Good. Josiah, listen to me."

Jed raised his eyes to her wrinkled face. "Yes ma'am?"

"You know that you're safe when you come here? You don't have to pretend here. Grandpa and I know what your life is like in town and I want you to always feel free here to be you. To do whatever you want. Do you understand me?"

Jed wiped the smile off his face as he nodded. "Yes, ma'am. And I thank you for that."

"Well, then let's go have some of those chocolate chip cookies you like. I just happen to have some fresh out of the oven."

Jed and Grandma walked silently into the kitchen, still holding onto to each other. Jed knew he would always be safe here. Always.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jed woke with a start as the thunder disturbed his sleep. He always loved the fall showers at the farm. They seemed more intense here, in the wide open spaces, than it did in town. And he loved the smell of the rain as it came out of the northeast, a harbinger of a change in season.

He jumped from the bed and quickly pulled on some jeans, a shirt, and some sneakers. If there was to be a storm tonight, he knew exactly where he wanted to be.

Slipping quietly down the back stairs, he cringed as the old screen door creaked on opening. But since his grandparents were getting hard of hearing, he doubted that they would hear of his escape. Besides, he would be back in his bedroom in plenty of time for the wake-up kiss from his grandmother.

As he left the porch, the first rain drops hit him so that only increased the speed of his running across the dirt driveway and down the hill to the barn. He pulled open one side of the big double doors and eased his way in. Jed heard the cattle lowing in the distance but he had learned long time ago that no weather ever bothered them. In fact, he had seen them out during blizzards that would force a person into shelter. So a little thunderstorm would certainly not hurt them.

Jed grabbed a horse blanket and climbed the ladder to the loft. Positioning the blanket on the hay near the big hay opening, he laid down, eager to hear and watch the oncoming storm. He especially got a thrill when watching the jagged streaks of lightening dance their way across the sky.

As he lay there, he thought about his life and wondered what was to come. Everybody was asking him what he was going to do when he grew up but he never had a real answer for them. As much as he dreamed about playing professional hockey, he knew he was not that good. Besides, his first love was books, all kinds of books. But he wondered what he could do with that except become a teacher. He loved his other teachers at the academy where his father was headmaster but hated his father. Could he really follow in his father's footsteps yet change the qualities he hated so bad in him? He just didn't know.

The thunder boomed across the pasture land spread out below him as the torrents of rain continued to nourish the earth. His thoughts turned back to what he would do for the rest of his life. He had just met a young priest in the parish church and was fascinated with his lifestyle and his devotion to God. Father Thomas had taken an interest in the young boy and was encouraging him to research his faith and what it meant to him. Jed shook his head. 'No, becoming a priest was not what I want to do,' he thought as the storm continued around him. 'I want to go places and see cities across the world. And whatever I have to do to do that is what I'm going to do.'

Jed laid there, a sense of peace and calm moving him to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. It was always this way at the farm. He knew he would always be safe if he was at the farm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A crack of lightening followed immediately by an extremely loud clap of thunder woke Marion up. She knew by the sound that this storm would be intense so she turned over and nudged her husband. "Josiah, time to check the animals. Bad storm coming."

The older man groaned but knew that he had to get up and check on the house and the animals. "What time is it?"

"Three fifteen. Come on. Get up."

Josiah struggled to wake up enough to stand but soon he was able to grab his glasses and struggle into some jeans and work boots. "I'll be right back."

"Okay. In the meantime I'll check on Jed. Sometimes these storms disturb his sleep."

Marion got up and wrapped her robe around her and put the slippers on her feet as her husband went down the stairs, grabbing his slicker by the door. He pulled it over his head and headed out the door.

Marion pushed open the bedroom door, trying to be quiet in case the boy was asleep. But with all the noise she doubted that was the case.

"Jed," she whispered softly. "Jed, honey. Is the storm bothering you too much?" Getting no response, she walked over to the bed and switched on the bedside lamp. The messed up covers instantly told her of his absence.

She turned and headed out the bedroom door. "Jed! Jed, where are you?" She looked in all the bedrooms and the two bathrooms but he was nowhere to be found. She made her way down the front stairs, still calling for her grandson. "Jed! Answer your grandmother."

She looked in the living room, made her way to the kitchen and was heading back to the front hall when the door slammed open. Josiah came in breathless. "The barn's on fire. Lightening must have struck it. Call the fire department. And tell Elizabeth the night operator to wake some neighbors. We're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to be able to save it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Josiah turned and quickly made his way back to the barn. 'Thank God there are no animals in there,' he thought as the fire began to lick its way up the walls and the fresh hay burned rapidly.

"Josiah! Jed's missing." Marion had made her way from the house to tell her husband that their grandson was nowhere to be found. "He's not in the house. I don't know where he could be at this hour."

"Marion, I don't have time to search for him right now." Both turned as headlights lit up the driveway. Two beat-up pick-up trucks pulled up and four men from two neighboring farms sprung out. "Josiah, where are the buckets?"

"Over there, by the fence." The five men then put themselves in a line from the horse trough to the side of the barn where a bucket brigade tried to douse some of the flames and keep the barn from burning down. Five minutes later a siren was heard. "Thank God! Marion, go up to the driveway and direct the volunteers where to put the hose in."

Marion turned to do as she was told but a familiar voice was heard over the noise of the bucket brigade. "Help me, Grandma!"

Marion turned back to the barn only to see Jed's anguished face in the upper hay window as he screamed once again. "HELP ME!"

"Jed!" She ran to her husband shouting, "Josiah! LOOK! It's Jed! He's in the hay loft!"

Josiah looked at where his wife was pointing, a sick feeling enveloping him as he saw his grandson's face highlighted by the flames as they danced higher and higher toward that opening. "Luke, you and George put the water on this side. Jed's in the hay loft."

"Grandpa! Help me!" Jed continued to yell, trying to stay calm but he knew that it was only a matter of minutes before the hay around him caught fire.

"Josiah, DO SOMETHING! He's not going to last much longer!" Marion screamed at her husband.

"I'm coming, son. I'm coming." Josiah looked around for a ladder and spotted one about a hundred feet away from the barn. He ran as fast as his sixty-five year old legs would take him and dragged the heavy wood over to the side of the barn that Jed had been seen.

'Had been seen' suddenly flared in Josiah's mind. "JED!" he screamed. "Jed where are you?"

A couple of the volunteer fireman held the ladder as Josiah scrambled up and through the hay opening. The smoke was intense and he could barely see where he was going. Flames were beginning to lick at his boots as the hay rapidly caught fire. "JED! JED! Where are you? Talk to me!"

He quickly scanned the loft, unable to see any sign of his grandson. "JED! Where are you son?" The acid smoke was beginning to make it hard for him to breathe but he was determined to find the boy. Or die trying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marion stood outside the barn, staring at the opening where Josiah had disappeared. She feared the worst as the barn begin to explode with fire as the efforts of the responders were too little for the fire. She waited for Josiah to reappear with Jed but over the past few minutes no sound had come from the hay loft.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she shivered in the night air but refused the neighbors pleas to go back to the house. She would only go when Josiah had brought Jed safely out of the inferno in front of her.

"Oh Holy Mother, please save my husband and grandson. Please." Silent prayers made their way towards heaven even as the inferno spread and began to engulf the entire barn. It wouldn't be long before the whole structure would be covered with the orange fingers as the fire thrived on the gasoline stored in the barn as well as the fresh hay.

She continued to wait and pray. "Oh, Holy Mother, please let them be okay."

As hope was beginning to fade she heard one of the men yell. "There they are," as he pointed to the opening. "Get him some help."

Marion's eyes quickly focused on the larger figure struggling to hold a smaller figure in his arms.

"Help me, Paul," Josiah struggled to say. Paul sprinted to the top of the ladder and took the limp form of the boy from Josiah's arms and quickly made his way down to the ground. Josiah turned, stepped on the ladder rungs and made his way to the ground as well.

"Put him over there," Luke yelled. Paul made his way to a spot about a hundred yards from the now fully engulfed barn and gently laid the unconscious boy on the grass. Marion ran to her grandson's side even as Josiah dropped beside her, coughing and trying to clear his lungs of the acidic smoke.

"How is cough cough is he?" as Josiah tried to take in gulps of the fresh night air.

Marion quickly bent over and placed her ear on Jed's chest. Hearing a faint heartbeat, she raised her head and gave a faint smile. "He's alive." She quickly checked Jed over, noting the burns on his face and his hands but thankful he was at least alive.

"He's got some burns but they don't seem so bad. Josiah, where did you find him?"

"Over by the trap door. The fire was licking all around him but I hoped I got to him in time." cough cough 

Paul had backed away a little bit but now came back into the tight family circle. "You both need to go to the hospital in Manchester. The barn's a loss so there's no need for me to stay. Come on. Load Jed in the back and Josiah, you stay with him. Come on Marion. Sit up front with me."

By this time Luke had come up to see if he could offer assistance. "Anything I can do?"

"Yes," Marion replied. "Go to the house and have the operator call the doctor and tell him we're on our way. Tell him what's wrong and that we'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Sure will, Miss Marion. I hope the boy will be okay."

"Thanks. I do too."

Marion watched as Paul effortlessly picked up Jed and made his way to the truck still parked on the driveway, where it had been left when he first arrived.

She helped her husband to stand and make his way toward the truck. Only when she got to the truck did she realize that she was still dressed in her robe and slippers. "I can't go like this," as Paul laid Jed in the back and Josiah climbed in beside him.

"Ma'am," Paul replied. "You look fine. We need to go now. Get in."

Reluctantly, Marion agreed and got in the front seat of the truck. As soon as her door closed Paul gunned the engine, made a u-turn, and sped down the bumpy driveway, knowing that time was critical for both the boy and his friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The truck sped through the quiet streets of Manchester, making its way to the little hospital next to the doctor's office. Being so small, Manchester had only three doctors but they had been able to staff the ten bed hospital the community was so proud of.

Paul pulled up to the loading dock and screamed for the night watchman to come help him. He ran to the back of the truck and grabbed Jed. "Come on Josiah. You need to be checked too."

By this time, a metal stretcher had been rolled out and Paul laid the still unconscious boy on it. "Take it. I'll get the other man." Paul turned back to Josiah who was still coughing. "Come on. Lean on me if you need to."

Marion watched as the younger man put his arm around her husband's shoulder and helped him into the hospital. Paul grabbed an empty wheelchair and pushed the older man into it. "Sit. I'm sure the doctor will see you in a few minutes." Paul guided Marion and Josiah into the small waiting room and sat down with them. He could see they were very anxious over their grandson and he could only hope that Jed would be okay.

"Paul, did you see the doctor?"

"Yeah. I saw him run into the room where they took Jed. I'm sure he'll come out and tell us something when he can."

"Mom! Dad!" Three heads turned to the sounds of the familiar voice.

John and Catherine Bartlet ran in through the back door and sat down in the chairs next to the older Bartlets. "What happened?"

"How did you find out about this?"

Catherine shook her head. "You know there's no secret in this town especially when Elizabeth Cook is the night operator. I guess she was on the phone within seconds. She called us and told us to come over here as soon as possible. How's Jed?"

Marion shook her head. "We don't know yet. The doctor is with him now."

Catherine rested her hand on her husband's arm. "He'll be okay, won't he?"

"Of course." John's voice echoed against the tile walls. "Of course he'll be fine. He's a Bartlet and Bartlets can survive anything. We're tough, aren't we Dad?"

Josiah gave a weak smile. "Yeah. Anything you say." He didn't want to get into any argument tonight with his son so he just agreed with his statement.

Paul changed the topic. He had heard all the gossip about John Bartlet and how tough he was on Jed but he didn't want to make a scene here tonight. "Josiah, you were in that barn a long time while you were looking for the boy. You should get yourself checked out."

Only then did John Bartlet realize that his father had also been in danger. "Dad, I heard you went into the barn while it was on fire. Wasn't that kind of stupid? I mean, you could have been killed."

Josiah looked at his wife and sighed. Their son would never change his attitude toward Jed. He looked back at Catherine, choosing to answer to her, rather than his son. "The boy was in danger and I couldn't let him die without at least trying. I would give my own life if it meant saving his."

Tears formed and ran down Catherine's face. She knew that Jed used the farm as an escape from the harshness of the house and the school. But John kept saying he was preparing Josiah for the tough world and by whatever means necessary he would make sure Josiah was going to be ready for it.

"When can we see…" Catherine's words stopped as the doctor made his way into the small room. Paul got up and motioned the doctor to his chair. "Mr. and Mrs. Bartlet," looking at the older couple "your grandson…"

"Hell, doc, look at me. I'm his damn father." John's booming voice echoed down the hall.

Doctor Watson turned his face over to the younger man. "Excuse me. I didn't know you were here. Your son is still unconscious but except for a few second degree burns on his hands and his ankles, he looked like he escaped serious harm. I have him on oxygen and once the smoke clears from his system, he should make a complete recovery."

"Oh thank God!" Marion burst into tears and dropped her face into her hands. Josiah brought his arm around his wife's shoulder and brought her closer, sending his own prayer of thanks heavenward.

Catherine cried a few tears of relief but she kept them silent. She didn't feel like putting up with any of John's comments tonight.

"When can I see him?" Catherine leaned forward toward this bearer of good news.

"Now, if you want too. Just sit by his side and be patient. He'll wake up soon."

"Okay. John, are you coming?" Catherine stood up, waiting on a response from her husband.

"No," John replied, shaking his head. "Mom, you go with Catherine. I'll stay here with Dad."

"Okay. Come on Marion."

Both women walked a few steps down the hall and pushed open the hospital room door. Jed was lying quietly on the white metal hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his face. A glass bottle of IV fluids was handing by the bedside and dripping clear fluid into him. His hands were wrapped in white gauze bandages and were lying by his side.

Catherine sat down by his side and Marion took the chair on the other side of the bed. ""He'll be fine, Catherine. He's strong."

Catherine nodded. "Of course he will. He's a Bartlet."

"_Jed, wake up honey. Wake up."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jed, wake up honey. Wake up."

"Jed, open those baby blues. Please." Abbey's voice cracked under the strain of the past 24 hours. She was still reeling from the horrible call from Leo telling her of the fire in the hotel and Jed's critical condition.

"Abbey, it's Leo."

"Hi. What's going on?" As she spoke, she realized that it had to be really early in the morning in Asia. Something had gone wrong. "Why are you calling instead of Jed?"

"I have some bad news. There was a fire…"

"A fire?! Leo, please don't tell me my husband is dead." Abbey's voice cracked with a dreaded realization. "Oh God! Not Jed!"

"Calm down. He's not dead. But he is critical. He took in a lot of smoke." Leo went on to describe what had happened. How the fire had started below the Presidential bedroom and quickly spread to the ventilation system, filling the top floor where Jed had been sleeping with thick black smoke. Leo told her of Ron's attempt to get the President out but they had been driven back to the suite by the smoke. And how the Malaysia national police had arrived with breathing masks and had been able to get everybody out just in time.

"I'm on my way. Let me call the girls before you release the information." Abbey shivered as she thought about how close she had come to being a widow. But it hadn't happened.

"Sorry. It's already all over the news. You can't keep something like this quiet."

"Okay. Okay." Her thoughts were already racing as to what she needed to do first. 'Calm down Abbey. You have to get to Jed.'

"Of course the Service knows and they're making arrangements to get you out here."

"Thanks." Abbey paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "Leo," she whispered, "You are telling me the truth, aren't you? Jed's still alive?"

"Abbey, I promise you. He's alive. He's on a ventilator and unconscious but he's alive."

"Okay. I trust you. Call me back if there are any changes. I mean any changes. I'll be out there as soon as I can."

"Good. He needs you."

"I need him, Leo. I need him too."

Within an hour she was on the plane heading west when the phone rang onboard. She was hesitant to pick it up because it could be Leo calling her with changes. Changes she didn't want to hear. Reluctantly, she put the receiver to her ear. "Yes?"

"It's me, Abbey. No changes. Jed's still unconscious. But we're moving him on an Australian medical military jet to Sydney. They will be better able to take care of him there. Better equipment, better personnel."

"Leo, you had better be telling me the truth." Abbey was desperate to believe that Jed was still alive.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Abbey. I promise I've told you the truth. The Service will update the pilot. Now try and get some rest. It's a twelve hour flight and Jed will need you when you get here."

"I will try. Leo, please tell Jed I'm on my way and to fight. Tell him I love him. Will you do that for me?" Her voice cracked again, fighting with all her being not to break down into sobs.

"Of course. I'll meet you at the airport."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Although upset about Jed, Abbey was thankful only one person in the Presidential traveling party had died. One of the agents in the hall had died from inhaling too much of the black, sooty smoke. After looking at the news video she knew it could have been much worse. Ron and three others had succumbed to the smoke and had been transferred with Jed to Australia. Abbey knew from previous experience it had to be something drastic for Ron not to be able to get the President out of harms way.

The Air Force plane touched down without incident at Kingsford Smith International Airport. It taxied to a secluded area to shield the First Lady from the press who had gathered to document the sad arrival of the American First Lady.

Abbey waited impatiently for the door to swing open and the mobile staircase to be securely placed by the front exit. Once that had been completed, she walked quickly down the stairs, heading straight for the small motorcade at the foot.

Leo stepped out and gave her a hug, motioning for Abbey to get in the car before updating her.

Once settled, Abbey turned to the Chief of Staff. "Tell me everything."

Leo shook his head. "There's nothing to say. He's still unconscious and on the ventilator. He must have really taken in a lot of smoke."

"What about Ron and the other agents?"

"Ron is breathing on his own and is conscious but, as you can well imagine, is feeling really guilty about not being able to save the President. The agents who were in the hallway are fine. Well, not completely fine but out of danger."

Abbey nodded. "You know that Jed must have experienced sheer terror in that room waiting for rescue. He's so afraid of fire."

"He's frequently mentioned that but I don't know the details."

"I'll tell you sometime. Right now, I have to get to him."

Leo placed his hand over hers. "He's at Westmead Trauma Center which is one of the best in Sydney. He'll be fine, Abbey. He's Jed Bartlet."

Abbey gave a weak smile. "Yeah," she responded in a flat voice. She had very little energy left to do much else. "Yeah, he's Jed Bartlet."

During the remainder of the ride, it was silent as each was lost in their own private thoughts.

The car slowed and then pulled into an underground parking garage. Abbey waited until the door was opened and taking Leo's hand pulled him gently out of the car with her and toward the elevator. He pulled his hand out and motioned her into the elevator by herself. "He needs you. I'll check in later."

Abbey silently nodded as the elevator door shut. In a few minutes she would be reunited with her husband. But not in the manner they had both intended during their last phone call.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She knew which room Jed was in the minute the elevator doors opened. A pair of agents was at their usual post by the door and two more were patrolling the halls.

After taking a deep breath to stabilize her emotions, she pushed open the door. What she saw startled her for a moment as she took in the paleness of Jed's skin and the whooshing of the ventilator. She quickly looked at the cardiac monitor and was relived to see the steady beating of his heart. Abbey walked over to the edge of the bed and took Jed's hand into hers, trying not to jerk away as she merged her warmth with his coolness.

"Jed, honey. I'm here."

And for the next eight hours she stayed that way. Leo came in several times and encouraged her to take a break but she always refused. Her exhaustion had finally caught up with her about six hours into the vigil and she catnapped in the chair, always within earshot of her still unconscious husband.

Finally, when he started to trigger the ventilator the doctors pulled the breathing tube. He was at last breathing on his own. Then the doctors told her to encourage him to wake up and that was exactly what she was doing at the moment.

Leaning down to whisper in his ear, she tried to place a smile in her voice. "Jed, honey, time to open those beautiful eyes."

The words finally registered in the President's brain. The voice was so familiar but his fuzzy brain was having trouble determining who was calling his name. Finally, from the depths of confusion, Jed realized whose voice was calling. Abbey! But Abbey couldn't be here. He was in Asia. And why would she asking him to wake-up? But Jed could never refuse Abbey anything so he granted her request. Struggling, he finally opened his eyes about halfway but before he could focus his lips were covered with a kiss that could only come from his wife.

After their lips broke contact, Jed opened his eyes fully and whispered, "Abbey?"

"Yes, hon. It's me."

Jed gave her a weak smile. "I was having a dream that you were calling me."

Abbey gave a small laugh. "I was. You've been unconscious now for over 36 hours."

"Oh. What happened?"

"There was a fire in your hotel in Kuala Lampur. You suffered severe smoke inhalation and you're here in Australia for treatment."

Jed thought a minute. Slowly his mind was clearing and he was remembering those horrible moments when he thought he wasn't going to make it out of the fire. "Abbey, I was dreaming about the fire at the farm. You know the one that burned the barn when I was ten."

"Yes."

"And I was reliving it. The smoke, the flames, the panic, everything. It was like I was there all over again."

"Jed, it's over. You survived both fires. Now, how about resting? I know you have to be tired."

Jed slowly let his eyes close. "Yeah. So tired," as he drifted off.

Abbey gave his lips one more kiss and straightened up as the door opened and Leo stuck his head in. "Any news?"

"Yeah. He woke for a few minutes. He's sleeping now. And I pray it will be a dreamless sleep."

The END


End file.
